walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Fairbanks (Video Game)
Samantha, also know as "Sam", is a main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. She is introduced as the sister of Greg, both of whom escaped the community of Monroe. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown (To Be Added) Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" When Pete hears a woman's voice on the radio, he believes that the voice is Vanessa's, a member of Pete's group who was lost at sea alongside her husband, Rashid and the one Pete was trying to regain contact with. Oak, a British member of his crew, expresses his doubts that it isn't Vanessa and Rashid. Despite the fact that it might not be Vanessa, Pete decides to find the woman. Michonne tries to communicate with the radio, even with the choices of the player, through the ship's radio, Michonne does or doesn't communicate with the radio, she hears the same way someone talking Mobjack if she heard someone she asks for help,the communication failure. Sam is first seen armed and asks that they do not steal their supplies,Michonne tries to calm them and says they can stay with the suitcase, several zombies invade the room, now the group fighting against them, Michonne saves the strange boy,after, the girl picks up the suitcase and ran,Michonne try to catch or not the bag,an armed group appears and recognizes both young and chide them for being stealing supplies amid Michonne and Pete confusion are accused of complicity, but Michonne refuses even know the young. Randall armed group takes everyone to a community of survivors near the coast. They imprison Sam and Michonne in an isolated room on the ship while Greg (Sam's brother) and Pete are taken elsewhere,The room where they are seems to be used as a deposit, within it there are other bags just like they were stealing,During the confinement Sam explains that it was the group of them and feels guilty for having involved the two of it, she says she only wanted to protect your family and you brother. Sam says that Randall was responsible for the massacre on the ferry, Michonne asks if Sam saw it with her own eyes, she says she has not seen, but heard gunshots when Randall was with the group that was killed, they used to trade with this group,When looking for a way to untie the hands, Michonne checks what has to reach, but it ends again seeing the sight of her two daughters,Anyway, Sam thinks Michonne was talking to her,after, then she can come loose from the shackles,Sam proposes that Michonne help her escape by knocking out who walk in the door,depending on player choices,if Michonne not agree with the plan, Randall enters the room and brings Michonne to Norma,or if Michonne agree with the plan,Randall enters the room and Michonne tries to fight him and threaten him with the sam,but the plan fails and Sam is unconscious in the room and Randal brings Michonne to Norma. Randall arrives with Pete later he takes all prisoners to what seems to be the group of doctor's room,his name is Jonas. Randall asks Jonas out to resolve some things with their prisoners, willingly or unwillingly Jonas leaves the room,Randal says that Jonas and Zachary has the best boat rooms, especially for the doctor, since he worked so,Randall asks Zachary what he does,besides fuck jonas,Randall begins to enjoy Zachary in front of everyone, it requires that Zachary use the weapon to interrogate the prisoners on one of the missing bags,Michonne and Sam try to calm Zachary,Sam gets angry and asks Zachary talk to her and let her brother out, she kicks a mirror that ends up breaking,Startled, Zachary points the gun at Sam Randall asks him to take action, Zachary shoot Greg in the chest, Randall takes a thin Zachary and leads out of the room, Sam and Michonne try to provide first aid, but the boy dies. Sam cries when she sees her brother died,after,Michonne tells Sam that he will come back as a zombie,Sam crying says she only needed a minute,after,Greg back as a zombie,Devastated, Sam hesitates to kill Greg zombified, Michonne can kill him with a tube/screwdriver, after Zachary walks in the door, Michonne beats him and the gun falls to the ground, Sam grabs the gun and points to Zachary, she threatens to shoot for revenge,Zachary says it was an accident and had no intention of killing, Sam does not conform,depending on player choices;if Michonne let sam kill zachary,Sam shoot Zachary in the head two times,All hear the shots and seem to be going towards the room,then Michonne asks for sam follow her caught him at the end of the game,If Michonne prevent sam kill zachary,Michonne advances in Sam and prevents it reaches Zachary, the two fight briefly and the gun falls into the hands of Zachary,All hear the shots and seem to be going towards the room, Zachary looks thoughtfully at the gun and for the two caught him at the end of the game. "Give No Shelter" Samantha will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Samantha has killed: *Greg (Indirectly Caused, Out Of Mercy, Helped) *Zachary (Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Michonne fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Samantha to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Michonne will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Samantha can be killed. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" SamanthaNon-CanonDeath1.png|Killed by a zombified Greg. Relationships Greg (To Be Added) Michonne (To Be Added) Zachary (To Be Added) Randall (To Be Added) Norma (To Be Added) Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" Trivia *According to Norma, Samantha is a good liar. *Samantha and Greg are the first Native-American characters to appear in the entire Walking Dead game universe. Category:Video Game Category:Alive Category:Video Game Characters Category:NPC